Girl Across the Street
by breemalio
Summary: She was just the girl across the street.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brothers' characters, plot, ect.

* * *

Chapter 1: Just the Girl Across the Street

Evelyn Mercer, the most wonderful woman in the entire world and a mother figure to me, since I never had mine there.

I used to go over to her house every Monday after school and make cookies with her. I used to play with Bobby, Angel, Jeremiah, and Jack. I used to love it when at Christmas, she would invite my dad and I over for dinner. I used to love it when Evelyn said I reminded her of a sunny day; tan skin, honey-blonde hair, and a bright smile. I used to do a lot of things with Evelyn, but now she was just gone.

I enjoyed the cold, but I didn't enjoy funerals. So I was content, but couldn't even look at the grave.

So I stood by the grave, hands folded in front of me, swaying lightly on my feet, trying to keep the tears from falling out of my eyes. I looked anywhere else but the grave. I looked at Jeremiah or "Jerry", Bobby, and Jack-all deeply sad, but Jack the only one to cry.

Besides Jerry, I hadn't seen the Mercer kids in years. Bobby never came around, and even though Jack was still in Detroit, he was always hanging around that band of his.

I wanted to say something after the casket was in the ground. I wanted to, but everyone moved so fast. And before I knew it, we were walking back to Jerry's house.

As my dad and I walked, he reached out for my hand.

"Don't." I pleaded, looking around.

My dad sighed. "I know this brings up memories of your mother, but-"

"Dad." I said softly and reached out for his hand, feeling bad that I hadn't accepted the offer earlier. "I'm okay. Are you?"

He took a sharp in take of breath and his eyes glistened. "Yes."

I smiled as best I could. "Good."

"Oh, Evelyn." My dad said to no one in particular. "Why did this happen?"

"Bad things happen to good people." I said, looking at Jerry's Mercer's house, where Jack emerged, lighting a cigarette.

Bobby followed closely behind him, clamping a hand down on his shoulder and probably asking if he was okay.

My dad and I continued to walk to the house, being greeted by Jerry.

"Mr. Hill." Jerry shook his hand and then brought him in for a hug. The Jerry looked at me and smiled. "Nora."

I smiled, too, hugging him. "Hey, Jerry."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay. How are you?" I asked solemnly, and with all seriousness.

"As best I could be today." Jerry sighed, shrugging. "Come on in." Jerry gestured for us to come inside. He leaned close to my ear when I walked past him. "I'll get Jack in there soon."

I hit his shoulder, but not able to keep the smile of my face. "Stop it."

Jerry laughed and I slipped inside.

* * *

Five awkward conversations later, Jack and Bobby were talking by the fence. I saw the perfect opportunity and I walked up.

"Hey, guys."

Bobby's face broke out into a smile and he immediately reached forward in a hug. "Nora. How you been?"

I laughed lightly as he pulled away. "I've been good."

"Hey." Bobby nudged Jack and whispered, "It's Summer."

I never understood why Bobby always called me Summer, but he did.

"Hi, Nora." Jack said, looking at me with his wonderful green eyes.

"Hi, Jack." I leaned forward going for a hug.

At the same time, Jack held his hand out for a handshake.

"Oh." I stuck my hand out.

At the same time, Jack retaliated and started to lean in for a hug.

I laughed and quickly wrapped my arms around his shoulders before I could do anything else that would cause confusion. "I'm sorry about Evelyn."

Jack hugged me tighter. "Me, too."

I sighed and leaned away as Bobby hid his cocky smile.

"What're up to these days, Nora?"

"Oh, I go to Wayne State University to study nursing-which I'm on Christmas Break for, and I've got a job at Astoria Pastry Shop. I room with a friend not too far from my University, but I'm down here for the weekend, staying with my dad."

"Sounds like you've accomplished a lot." Bobby said.

I nodded, blushing slightly. "Yeah, I guess. Anyways, it was good to see you guys."

"Catch you later, Nora."

"Bye, Nora."

I waved to them as I walked away. "Bye."

* * *

I knocked on the door.

I knew it was late, but I saw that they just got home, and as creepy as it was, I had been waiting by my window at my house across the street for them to arrive home, so I could bring over some pizza. I knew how much the Mercer's loved pizza.

The door opened to Angel.

"Angel." I said, surprised.

"Nora Hill." Angel smiled his perfect smile. "How you been, little lady?" He brought me into a hug, careful of the pizza.

I pulled away and laughed. "Good, good. I just thought you guys might be hungry, so I brought over some pizza."

Angel took it with a thankful smile. "You're the best."

I caught the sight of Jack walking to the kitchen behind Angel and Angel must've seen me looking because he turned around.

"Jack." He said, making Jack turn to me. "Look who's here."

Jack waved. "Hi."

"Don't 'Hi' her, get over here."

I laughed and Jack embarrassingly walked over and Angel made an excuse to leave.

"Hi, Nora."

"Hi, Jack." I smiled and leaned against the doorway. "Where you been?"

I hadn't asked to intrude. I only asked because I hadn't seen him in forever. Even when I came to visit my dad.

Jack leaned against the other side. "Here and there, just with the band."

"How's that going? Will I being hearing a Jack Mercer song on the radio soon?"

Jack laughed and I finally got to see his beautiful smile. "I don't think so."

"That's too bad. I remember that you could really sing, but, oh, that guitar needed some work." I bit my lip to hold a smile.

Jack straightened and mocked hurt. "You used to say I was really good."

I laughed. "I was ten with a strictly christian father. I doubt that I knew what 'good guitar playing' sounded like."

"Whatever." Jack blew it off. "From what I remember, you could play that piano pretty well. And you weren't a terrible singer."

I shrugged, not being able to stop smiling. "My rockstar days are over, but I'll miss 'em."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah."

Jack and I just stared at each other for a little while before he jumped up.

"Well, I better go. Thanks for the pizza's."

"Anytime." I stepped back from the door and waved. "Night, Jack."

"Night, Nora."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brothers' characters, plot, ect.

* * *

Chapter 2: Old Times

I walked over to the Mercer's later the next day. But just as I was coming out of my house, they were coming out of theirs.

"Hey, Nora!" They all greeted.

I smiled. "Hi. I was just coming over to drop off some desert."

Thanksgiving dinner wouldn't be the same without Evelyn, so I thought a nice chocolate cake would fill a little bit of the void.

Bobby and them walked to his car. "Hop in and we'll eat it on the way. We're going to play some hockey."

I shook my head. "Oh, I don't-"

"Scared, Nora?" Angel teased.

I laughed. "No, but I-"

"C'mon, Nora." Jerry encouraged.

I looked down and bit my lip, unsure. It was Thanksgiving, a family day.

"From what I remember, piano wasn't all you were good at."

I looked up to see Jack smiling at me. I smiled back, feeling more confident as I walked toward the car. "Alright, boys, but you asked for it."

* * *

I laughed as Jack skated beside me.

We were the only ones on the ice not yelling and being aggressive, but I knew it was only because Jack was teasing me. I liked it. It reminded me of when we were little.

"Hey, it ain't Summer time, Jackie!" Bobby yelled.

"Yeah, it ain't Summer time, Jackie." I laughed, pushing Jack.

Jack faltered on his skates before smiling at me and nodding toward the puck. "Oh, yeah? Watch this."

Jack skated forward and pushed a guy, knocking him of his feet. He stole the puck, skated forward and shot it in the net, to which he scored.

"There you go!" Bobby shouted. "Shit, I gotta make a man out of you!"

I laughed and cheered. "Yeah, Cracker Jack!"

Jack gave me the evil-eye from across the rink and he pointed to me. I laughed at first, until Jack started skating toward me at a fast pace. Me, being me, didn't duck out of the way and got knocked down by him.

"Ah." I seethed, back hitting the ice.

"Oh, Nora." Jack sat up on his knees quickly. "Are you okay?"

I realized that I had an advantage here, so I milked it. "No." I whined. "My ankle really hurts."

"Oh, shit." Jack put his arm around me, helping me up.

When we were standing, I detangled myself from him and pushed him down.

Jack looked stunned for a second before he smiled up at me.

"I gotta make a man out of you, Jackie." I teased, skating away.

* * *

I was uniting my skates, and frankly, having the time of my life doing it.

I laughed loudly. "Well, what about that time you peed your pants at that assembly?"

Jack looked around to make sure no one heard. "I did not."

I laughed harder. "You did, I saw it. Oh, then you had to borrow my pink gym pants." I laughed even harder.

Jack reached out and covered my mouth. "Nora-"

I took his hand away. "And I called you pink pants Jack for, like, a month."

Jack rolled his eyes, but he had a smile on his face. "You were the worst friend."

My laughter died down and I nudged his shoulder. "I know...Pink pants Jack."

"Well, what about that time you fell face first at the track meet? Or...Or that time you crashed your dad's car, or-"

I covered his mouth this time, still laughing. "Okay, I get it. I had bad times, too."

Jack took my hand in his, removing it from his mouth but still holding it. I blushed furiously, hoping that Jack wouldn't notice. I guess Jack didn't realize he was holding my hand until he looked down because when he saw that we were, his hand was removed from mine too quickly.

"Sorry."

I chuckled. "No, it's okay. I remember when Evelyn used to make us hold hands everywhere; crossing the street, at school, even at your house."

Jack laughed, too. "I think she just liked watching us hold hands." He looked at me.

He was so different, yet so much of the same person he'd always been. Of course, his hair was much longer, but just as wild. His eyes were not a big as I remembered, but just as bright. He was just as shy, but somehow funnier.

I subconsciously started to lean forward and Jack leaned back, standing quickly.

"Well, it's been nice kicking your ass, but I better go."

I nodded, still sitting. "See you 'round, Jack."

"Yeah, see you 'round, Nora." Jack turned and walked away with his brothers, all of them turning and waving to me.

"See you later, Nora!"

"Yeah, bye, Summer!"

Jack pushed Bobby and they all laughed.

* * *

I fell asleep on the couch and awoke when it was dark. I sat up on the couch, first thing I saw was the Mercer house, lights still on.

I got a wave of nostalgia of how I used to climb up the side of Evelyn's house and sneak into Jack's room. We used to talk all night long about stupid stuff. Then when it got really early in the morning, Jack always said something really deep, or smart; something that made you really think.

I missed that.

So, I snuck out of my house and ran across the street, feeling like a teenager again, and I climbed up the side of the Mercer's house. And as I slid the window open, I heard a gasp from inside.

"What the hell?"

"A little help here." I breathed out, now noticing that I didn't have the energy or stamina of my sixteen year-old self.

Jack grabbed my hands, pulling me in. "Shit, Nora."

I laughed as I stood on my feet, dangerously close to Jack. "Just like old times."

Jack smiled, handing me a cigarette.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I'm a nurse, Jack. I can't do that anymore."

Jack used his charming smile on me. "Like old times, Nora?"

I laughed quietly, taking the cigarette and taking a puff. "Where were you today?"

Jack sighed. "Johnny-down at the bar Jonny-was talking about some gangs, so we checked it out. The witness was paid, and there was no gang, it was all-"

"Jack." I said, looking his dead in the eye. "You're not gonna go after them, are you?"

"Bobby wants to. And so does Angel."

"I know you're angry, but-"

"But nothing." Jack finalized. "I'm done talkin' about it."

I nodded, taking another puff of the cigarette, then looking at it. "You're gonna get me back into a bad habit."

"Fine." Jack said, taking that cigarette from me and handing me a half-full beer bottle. "This, then."

I smiled, taking it and tipping it back to my lips. "If this really is like old times, you better start playing your little guitar there, Jackie."

Jack sat on his bed and took his guitar on his lap, strumming lightly.

I started to sway, taking sips of my beer here and there. And when I started to feel dizzy, I looked up at the ceiling, where the stick-on, glow in the dark stars were.

"Remember when you took me to prom?"

"Yeah." I heard Jack say. "Only because that asshole turned you down."

I laughed, looking at Jack. "You wanted to go."

"No." He defended, but I saw right through him.

"I know you did." I smiled. "Don't lie to me, Jackie."

Jack stood, placing his guitar on his bed and walked over to his stereo, putting in a tape that started to play. He walked over to me quickly and took my hands, placing them on his shoulders. I was confused until the tape started to play.

_I see the questions in your eyes_

My head fell back and I laughed, as did Jack.

"Does this bring back memories of prom?"

I nodded, stepping closer to him. "Memories that you can't dance for shit."

Jack pretended to be offended. "Well, neither could you."

I shrugged. "Yeah, but you needed to take the lead, so it all depended on you."

"I wasn't _that _bad."

"You're just lucky that you're so handsome 'cause you can get away with it."

_And though I make mistakes_

Jack licked his lips and looked thoughtfully at me as we swayed and stepped.

_I'll never break your heart_

Both of us started to mouth the words over dramatically, trying not to laugh.

_And I swear_

_By the moon and the stars in the sky_

_I'll be there_

_And I swear_

_Like the shadow that's by your side_

_I'll be there_

_For better or worse_

_Till death do us part_

_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_

_And I swear_

"No one can forget those lyrics." I whispered, only whispering because we were so close.

"No one can forget prom." Jack smiled.

I smiled, too. "Well, I-"

The door opened at rapid pace. "What the hell are you listenin' t-Nora."

I slowly slipped away from Jack and waved at Bobby. "Hey, Bobby."

Bobby looked at Jack. "Guess you're not as much of a fairy as I thought."

Jack picked up a CD case he has on his bedside table, throwing it at the closing door. I heard Bobby laugh behind the door as Jack groaned.

I put my arms back around his neck and made him face me. "Hey, the song's not over yet."

Jack shook his head. "This song's for pansies."

"So what if I was a pansy? You liked me."

"I did." Jack nodded.

I smiled, leaning my head against his chest. "Just like old times."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brothers' characters, plot, ect.

* * *

Chapter 3: The Devil's Door

I woke up to no one and nothing in the house. I looked over at the clock on Jack's bedside table and noticed that I was going be late for Tyler's game. Tyler was the older brother of a little girl I used to babysit. She had somehow sucked me into coming, and now I was going to be late.

I shot up and noticed that I was still in yesterday's clothes. I ran downstairs and out of the house, across the street and into my own. I took a shower, got dressed, had a snack for breakfast and I was off to the gym.

Of course, with my impeccable timing, I got there only _a little _late.

I was about to walk up the bleachers until I caught Aya's waving hand in the front row.

"Hey, little A." I rubbed her hair. "Who's winning?"

"Tyler's team."

"Of course, they are." I smiled, looking up.

I found basketball quite boring, so I half-paid attention for most of it. What really got my attention was when Bobby Mercer stepped out onto the middle of the court.

I stood up quickly. "Oh, no." I looked behind him and saw Jack, who took three seconds to catch my eye. I tried to give him the 'what the hell are you doing' look, but Jack ignored me and looked away.

A crowd formed around Bobby, but I could still see the ref walk up to him. I also saw Bobby take the ball out of the ref's hands and start to dribble it.

"Yeah! I got the rock now!" Bobby dribbled and taunted. "I got this motherfucker now!"

I reached down and covered Aya's ears, looking at Jack again, who gave me a quick look.

"What, bitch?" A played yelled, approaching Bobby.

Bobby retaliated by hitting him in the face with the ball and everything went to shit. Everyone crowded around him, ready to give him a piece and then Bobby pulled out a gun. A _gun._

I covered Aya's eyes, before just deciding to turn her around. I didn't know what was going to happen.

Jerry appeared beside Bobby, hopefully to keep him in check, though it didn't look like he was doing much.

"My name is Bobby Mercer." Bobby started, still with the ball under his arm and gun pointed. "And some of you probably knew my mother, and some of you probably know she was shot about a week ago across the street." He didn't have his gun pointed anymore, but he talked with his hands, and that made me nervous. "Sixty-two years old, murdered in cold blood! I'm lookin' for the witness." He paused to say something to Jerry, making Jerry shake his head and step away. "Ballplayer. Big guy. Supposedly never wears a coat. Dog lover. Ring any bells?" Bobby yelled. "Tell me where I can find the guy and you can finish your game! All we wanna do is talk to the guy. You can end this real quickly!"

I took Aya's hand and kneeled down beside her. "We're gonna leave, okay? Zip up your coat."

"What? But, Nora-"

"No, sweetie." I shook my head and zipped up her coat for her. "We can got get hot chocolate instead."

"Okay." She agreed happily.

I grabbed her hand and rushed to the doors, trying not to bump into anyone.

Angel caught my arm on the way out. "Nora..."

I gave him a hard look, trying to keep my voice down. "What the hell are you thinking? There a children here!" I gestured to Aya.

Angel didn't look regretful. "It's for my mama."

I shook my head. "But not like this, Angel." I tugged on Aya's hand and jogged out of the gym.

As soon as we were out, I rushed across the street, tugging Aya on my way. I rested against the brick wall as tears built up in my eyes.

I hated guns more than anything. My mother was shot and taken away from me by one of those stupid things. So many memories I don't have because of that person holding that gun.

Jack and his brothers could feel the same way, if they all didn't have a hard exterior about them. I knew Jack was different, he didn't like violence like Bobby and Angel did. But I wasn't strong enough to put up with it.

I let go of Aya's hand for a second and spun the other way, banging my fist against the wall. "Damnit." The tears fell down my cheeks.

"Are you okay, Nora?"

I sniffled, hastily wiping my eyes and turning around. "I'm fine." I grabbed her hand again. "How about that hot chocolate?"

"Nora!"

I looked up, groaning when I saw Jack across the street about to get into Bobby's car.

I turned away and started walking, ignoring him.

It wasn't long before he was on the same sidewalk as me, tugging at my arm. "Nora."

"Don't-" I pulled my arm away. "Touch me."

Jack looked me in the eyes, keeping a mostly blank face. "I have to do it for Evelyn."

"You don't _think,_ Jack!" I started to yell. "There are children in there-kids, who have never seen a real gun in their life. Innocent kids. What if something really bad happened?"

"I know-"

"No, you don't know." I growled, tightening my grip on Aya's hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, we're going to get some hot chocolate."

"Nora." Jack said, more aggressively.

I turned around, feeling my eyes grow wet again. "Please, don't, Jack. You're gonna get yourself killed." I whispered.

"I'm sorry, Nora."

I cursed under my breath and hit his chest. "I hate caring about you because you're so damn reckless." I said, before turning around and walking down the sidewalk, to go get hot chocolate.

* * *

I waited and waited for Jack. I waited in his room all night and I ended up just falling asleep on his bed.

When I woke up, Jack was beside me on the bed. I quickly rolled over and started hitting him as he slowly came through.

"Nora? Nora!"

"You asshole!" I kept hitting him.

"Nora!"

I rolled off the bed, falling on the floor, but standing up quickly. I grabbed my jacket and scarf from the floor and put them on.

"Nora, wait."

"You had me scared out of my mind, Jack." I said angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Wait, listen to me." Jack grabbed my arm and made my face him. "Stop!"

I breathed out, taking my arm out of his grasp. "What?"

"This is more than me, this is justice for my mother. This is-" Jack breathed in and out. "This is for me too."

I took a moment, then I sighed. "Why can't you just let Bobby handle it?" I placed my hands on either side of his face. "If you die-"

Jack grabbed my hands from his face and pulled me to him, into a hug. "I won't."

"Damnit, Jack." I hugged him tightly. "What'd you find anyway?"

"Someone hired two shooters to kill her. It wasn't a robbery, it was an execution. And-"

"Okay, stop." I sighed against his chest. "I don't want to hear anymore."

"I'm sorry."

I pushed him away. "You can make it up to me by making me breakfast."

* * *

Jack got me cereal. I laughed when he brought it out, like it was a gourmet meal.

"Why, thank you."

"My pleasure." Jack smiled, sitting down beside me.

I nodded to Bobby at the end of the table, having his armed attended to by Sofi, Angel's girlfriend-or at least I thought she was his girlfriend.

Then we all heard to word 'cops' and we all scattered, except for me and Jack, who stayed at the table.

Sofi ran off to get something that would cover Bobby's arm, coming back with a sparkly robe.

I laughed as he put it on. "Looking good, Bobby."

"Thanks." Bobby smiled cockily before sitting on the couch casually.

I heard the cops come in the the living room.

"Cops are always welcome at the Mercer's. It makes us feel safe and cozy." I heard Angel say. "Just the way we like it."

Lieutenant Green whooped, obviously spotting Bobby in his robe. "Ain't you sexy."

"Thank you." I saw Bobby stand up and walk around the coffee table. "Jackie wanted this little number for himself, but I fought him for it."

I kicked Jack under the table as I laughed.

"What happened to the hand?" Lieutenant Green asked. "Did you happen to forget our little conversation we had at your brother's house about not interfering with our investigation?

I saw that, too. A big cut on his hand this morning. I couldn't wait to hear his excuse.

Jack stood and walked over to the doorframe that lead from the dining room into the living room. He leaned against and crossed his arms. I got up and stood behind the wall beside him, no longer feeling secure in my spot at the table.

"Oh, no, no, no." I heard Bobby say. "This is Turkey Cup, man. Hockey. An old Mercer family tradition. You remember that, don't you, Green? You played hockey. Guys can be pretty rough out there on that ice."

"Where's your car, Bobby?"

Silence.

"It's not outside." Green continued.

Sofi saved the day. "We left it at Jeremiah's."

Angel pretended to remember. "Yeah. Jerry drove us home. You know, Volvos are one of the safest cars out there. Volvos are incredible, man, when it's a blizzard outside. So we-"

Another man interrupted. He sounded like Detective Fowler. "Fascinating. Hey, Gretzky, you know what this is?"

I waited for someone to say what it was.

"A hair from your wife's tit?"

I almost spit out my cereal. Bobby was gonna get his head smashed in if he talked to a Detective like that.

"Try from your thick skull." Fowler said, not happy with Bobby's answer. "Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning."

"Fishing for a confession with a phony hair, huh?" Bobby asked, being the smart ass he is. "That's an old one, boys. Come on, Green. You know when I'll know you got my hair off a dead body, right? When I hear the jailhouse doors closing behind me, girls."

"Okay, then you tell me what they told you." Green demanded softly, making it seem like it wasn't a demand. "You think that these guys were hired to kill Evelyn, is that it?"

I could see Jack tense from where he was standing and I placed my hand between his shoulder blades, rubbing it.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Green." Bobby said.

"Wait, Green-" Angel started. "How do you go from petty thug to contract killer? And if they were professional shooters, like you say...they'd have never told us who they were working with anyway. Even if they got one hell of an ass whooping."

"You think you're pretty cute, don't you?" Fowler asked and I heard his footsteps close to Angel. "Everybody's a smart guy until I bust them in the mouth."

I gripped the back of Jack's shirt, ensuring that he didn't move. Sofi rushed forward to hold Angel back and I could hear Green yelling for them to wait.

"Look, Bobby if you got something, you give it to me." Green said sternly. "And if it's something vital, man, we will run with this. But don't try to take on Detroit by your damn self. You keep knocking on the devil's door long enough and sooner or later, somebody gonna answer you."

It was very quiet at the cops left the house and everyone kind of dispersed. I leaned off the wall, grabbing my bowl of cereal and put it in the sink.

"Nora, where you going?"

"I got to work today." I put on my coat and wrapped my scarf around my neck.

"Have fun."

I walked forward, catching the front of Jack's shirt. "Do not do anything stupid. I'll come over after work, okay?"

Jack nodded. "Okay."

I sighed, letting go. "Okay." I opened the door. "Bye, guys!"

"See you later, Summer!"

I shook my head, walking out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brothers' characters, plot, ect.

* * *

Chapter 4: A Cigarette and a Shotgun

I climbed up tiredly. "Jack!" I called.

"Nora?"

"Who else?"

Jack's window opened and he grabbed my hands, pulling me inside. "Why don't you ever come through the door?"

I smiled. "I'm re-living my youth, Jack." I got inside and fell onto the floor. "I'm so tired."

Jack sat behind me on the bed and touched my shoulders. "Here." He started to massage my shoulders.

"Good Lord." I moaned. Jack laughed and I remembered today. "What'd you find?"

"The guy we thought hired those shooters turned out to just be her little boyfriend."

I smiled. "Awe, that's sweet."

"So, we got nothing."

"You'll find something."

I shouldn't have been encouraging it, but the sooner it was over, the sooner Jack would be safe again.

"I know we will." Jack said surely.

I felt my eyes grow heavy. "Remember when I used to sleepover at your house all the time?"

Jack laughed. "Yeah, I also remember the time your dad almost kicked the shit out of me."

"Well, I'm grown up now, so my dad can't yell at me if I sleep here." I reached up and patted Jack's hands. "Thank you." I got up and maneuvered around Jack, lying down on the side closest to the wall. "Goodnight."

Jack shut off the light. "'Night."

* * *

In the morning (surprise, surprise) no one was home. So I made breakfast for myself and went to work, which felt long and boring.

When I got back to my house, I was delighted to see that dinner was already made.

"Hi, dad." I kissed his cheek as I hung up my coat. "What's the occasion?"

"No occasion, Nora." My dad said. "Just felt like it."

"Dad." I smiled. "You never just feel like cooking dinner."

My dad sighed and turned around. "I just miss you, Nora."

I smiled. "Oh, dad." I moved forward and brought him into a hug. "I miss you, too. But you know I'm not far away and I visit so often."

"Even when you're here, you're not here." My dad's eyes flickered to across the street.

"I haven't been hanging out with the Mercer's for years. I just started now because...Because of...Evelyn, I guess."

"Do you like this Jack boy?"

"Dad." I blushed, moving away from him and starting to set the table.

"Because you know that I have my shotgun hidden right by the window." My dad pointed to the window seat at the front of the house. "Right under those cushions, loaded and ready to go."

"Dad." I smiled, patting his chest. "You're the only man I need in my life."

My dad smiled finally. "Okay, Nora."

"Okay." I clapped my hands together. "Let's eat."

* * *

I called Jack later that night.

"Hey."

_"Hey."_

"How was your day?"

_"We found out some stuff about Jerry. And word is, he's got a lot of people he needs to pay off."_

"Jerry?" I questioned. "What does he have to do with anything?"

_"He cashed out on insurance for 400,000."_

"Oh my god." I covered my mouth. "Now wait. You know that Jerry wouldn't do anything."

_"It looks suspicious, Nora."_

"He's your family, Jack." I assured him. "He wouldn't do anything to Evelyn, even if he needs to pay off people."

_"I know you're right, but I don't know if you're right."_

I sighed. "Get some sleep. Guaranteed, in the morning, you'll think you're crazy."

Jack laughed on the other end. _"I hope so. Goodnight, Nora."_

"Goodnight, Jack." I hung up the phone and fell back on my bed.

* * *

The next morning, I debated going over there. But it wasn't my business. So when I saw Jerry pull up to the house, I sat at the window seat at the front of my house with a coffee, and a cigarette for my worries.

I couldn't hear any yelling, only because I was across the street, inside my house. But snuggled up in my blanket, staring at the Mercer house made me wonder what was going on in there. If Bobby was beating Jerry to a pulp after finding out that he had something to do with Evelyn's murder. Or if they were apologizing after finding out that Jerry had nothing to do with Evelyn's murder.

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts, I almost didn't notice a suspicious figure knocking on the Mercer's door. By the time the door opened, the person had run into the street, back facing Jack, who was the one who answered. He must've said something offensive because Jack looked angry.

I stood, setting down my coffee, knocking my blanket off, and putting my cigarette in my mouth.

The figure held up the middle finger and Jack looked angrier. Then the hooded figure bunched up a ball of snow and threw it at Jack, who angrily ran outside and started chasing him down the street.

Stupid kid with a hockey mask.

Then my heart jumped out of my chest, seeing a gun at the guys waistband, and him reaching for it.

That wasn't some stupid kid.

I don't know how I did it, or how fast I did it. All I knew was that when the guy pulled a gun out on Jack, aiming for his chest, I was already on my porch, cigarette in mouth, shotgun in hand, aiming at his head.

Just because I never liked guns, doesn't mean I never shot one. And I had spectacular aim. Something that came with being a perfectionist.

Then I fired. And me, with my spectacular aim, got a clean shot to the head.

My cigarette fell out of my mouth as I made small, fumbled steps back into my house.

Jack looked up at me and started running to me, but Bobby caught arm and probably told him to get back in the house, to which Jack reluctantly obeyed.

As the tires of the vans approaching screeched, I dropped my gun on the carpet, closed the door of my house and locked it, running around to make sure every door, every window, everything connected to the outside was locked or inaccessible. The I ran to the basement, locking the door behind me and I hid inside the little room underneath the stairs, behind all the boxes and clutter.

Then I felt bad. Obviously there were more people in those vans. I could've helped. I could've done more.

But when I tried to move, I was frozen in my spot, shaking and crying.

It had just hit me that I killed someone.

"Oh, god." I looked up as I sobbed. "Please forgive me. Forgive me, Lord, for I have sinned." I cried harder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

It couldn't have been minutes. It might've been hours. All I knew, was that I was hidden downstairs for a long, long time before someone came running into my house.

"Nora! Nora, are you here?"

Jack.

"Nora! Nora, please come out! Nora!"

"I'm here." I mean to yell it, but it was so quiet.

"Nora, please!" His voice was so desperate, it made my heart hurt.

"Nora! Nora! Nora!" All throughout the house until I heard the door of the basement rattle. "Nora, I'm gonna break the door down, okay? Nora, if you're down there, answer me!"

_Crash_

The sounds of wood hitting the stairs above me made me jump. Then footsteps running down the stairs, skipping a few on the way.

"Nora!" He was still in the basement, but he was further away. "Nora!"

I sobbed, and for some reason, covered my mouth, as if I was still hiding.

"Nora?"

I gasped when the doorknob jiggled.

"Nora, it's me! It's Jack!" He yelled, banging on the door. "Nora, I need to know that you're okay. I'm gonna break the door down, okay?"

I nodded, though I knew he couldn't see me.

The same sound as before, but much louder. Then so much light being let in to the room.

"Nora?"

"Here." I reached my hand out from behind all the stuff.

"Holy shit." Jack shuffled through all the things and grabbed my hands, yanking me up and into his arms. "Nora." He whispered into me ear.

I held onto him tightly, feeling myself start to cry. "Jack."

Jack hushed me, holding me tighter. "It's okay. I got you. Hey, it's okay."

I cried a lot harder than I had on my own. And I didn't know how long Jack and I stood there. It couldn't have been minutes. It might've been hours. All I knew was that I felt safer than I ever had before.

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly, stretching out my muscles, only to realize that I trapped inside someone's arms. Thankfully for me, it was just Jack.

"Jack." I said and patted his chest. I sighed and leaned against his arm, that was tucked underneath my neck. I patted his chest again, shaking him lightly. "Jack."

"Mm."

"Jack."

"Yeah?"

I smiled.

When he was awake, Jack looked brooding and intimidating when he had a cigarette between his lips, or a beer in his hand. When he smiled, it was something different, but the way he looked when he was sleeping, it was a different story. Everything was softer. He looked boyishly handsome, soft and innocent.

"I can feel you staring at me." Jack's eyes opened and his brows furrowed.

I smiled faintly. "I didn't mean to."

Jack did that thing with his face where he smiled and looked drunk at the same time, before he sighed. "How you doing?"

It pained me to think about it. That guy was someones son, brother, cousin, maybe even father. But he was going to kill Jack. I couldn't live with myself if I watched Jack die, knowing that I could've done something.

"Hey."

I snapped out of my terribly painful thoughts. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

I answered honestly with, "I don't know. Better...Maybe. I guess, I just needed a nap."

"Do you want something? Breakfast, a shower, a-"

I closed my eyes and tucked my head under his chin. "Just a couple minutes." I threw my arm around him and pulled him closer.

"Only for you, Nora."

I laughed. "You're so kind."

* * *

I woke up alone, not hearing anything downstairs. Instead of going downstairs, I sat on Jack's bed and picked up his guitar. I strummed it thoughtlessly as I hummed.

I smiled, strumming more, and started to play the song I remembered that Jack taught me. Missing him in that moment, I strum and sang softly,

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind_

_Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time_

_Tattoos and memories and dead skin on trial_

_For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

I leaned my head against the wall as I strummed softer.

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end is right,_

_I hope you had the time of your life_

"Nora?"

My heart jumped inside my chest as I clutched the guitar. "Oh my god, Jack!"

Jack chuckled, slipping inside of his room. "Sorry. Greenday, huh?"

I laughed lightly, setting the guitar down beside me. "Yeah. I was just thinking about when you taught me how to play when we were, like, fifteen."

"Good times." Jack said, closing his door and sitting beside me on the bed. "Guess what I got?"

I hadn't noticed that he had his hand stuck behind his back until he said that. So I sat up and waited eagerly before Jack pulled out a box of donuts from behind his back.

I laughed. "Wow."

Jack smirked, setting the box down and opening it. "Go to town, Nora."

I picked up a chocolate donut, pointing a finger at him. "You know, you might be my favourite person in the entire world right now."

Jack smiled crookedly as he leaned on his elbow. "Score."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own 'Four Brothers' characters, plot, ect.

* * *

Chapter 5: Summer

I spent all of the next day at work, and same with the next. Bored as I had ever been, I was happy to get to the Mercer house. Part of the reason that I wanted to get back to so badly wasn't just work, but also that I knew Jack, Bobby, Angel, and Jerry were seeing through with their stupid plan.

Jerry brilliantly decided to cash in all four hundred thousand dollars to give to Victor Sweet, the guy who hired the shooters to shoot Evelyn. But really, Jerry was going to give the money to Sweet's workers, who were loyal to him, up until an hour ago. Jack would go with him and be his accomplice, but I told him not to take any guns, and to call me as soon as it was good and done. While Jerry and Jack talked with Sweet, Bobby would show up and beat the life out of him-litteraly. All the while, Angel would set up Fowler, the asshole who pretended to be a cop, but really worked with Sweet. Anyhow, Fowler would end up dying, as would Sweet.

And if everything worked out, I would get a call from Jack.

And so I sat at the Mercer household, staring at my cell phone.

Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

So I went upstairs and took a shower to calm myself. Then I waited in Jack's room.

What the hell was happening? Where the hell was Jack? Why wasn't he calling? God forbid, he should be dead.

I physically shuddered at the thought.

I hated Jack for making me worry like I was. I never thought I had to worry like this, ever, because I never was apart of the kind of life they were. I couldn't. There were too many deaths, injuries, anger and hidden sadness. It was too much for the girl across the street.

I tapped my foot nervously against the floor. I was so consumed in my terrible thoughts that I didn't hear the front door open. I only snapped out of it when the room to Jack's door opened.

"Nora." Jack sighed in relief, as he put his arms out.

I stood and walked over to him, hitting him in the arms and chest with my fist over and over again.

"Nora, Nora-" Jack grabbed my hands. "What're you doing?"

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack, you asshole?" I slipped my wrist out of his grasp and hit him again. "You fucker! I was scared out of my fucking mind!"

"Nora!" He grabbed my wrist again.

I continued to be disruptive until Jack took me by the back of my head and smashed his lips onto mine. I whimpered at the contact, looking for something secure, so I gripped the front of his shirt. Our lips moved against each other's for a minute, until Jack pulled away.

"Nora, I-"

So quickly, I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and jumped up. Instinctively, Jack's hand supported my thighs as my legs wrapped around his waist. Then Jack moved from leaning up against the door, to pushing me up against the wall, then laying us down on the bed. My hands ran through his hair and his all over my body.

I grew tired of taking things slow as I flipped us over with as much space as the bed gave us, and I started to kiss his jaw, neck, collarbone, anything I wanted. Because in that moment, Jack was mine and he was _alive._

I kissed where his neck met his jaw as I tugged his shirt up. Then I saw a little cut on his abdomen and I sighed, rolling off of him and sitting on the edge of the bed, head in my hands.

"Damnit, Jack."

Jack positioned himself to sit beside me. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my neck. "I know."

I nudged him away. "Just give me a minute, okay?"

I felt the weight of Jack's body leave the bed, and a second later, music turned on.

Despite my cheeks being tear-stained. I laughed.

_Close your eyes, make a wish_

_And blow out the candlelight_

Jack grabbed my hands and made me stand, making me dance.

"Again with the prom thing?" I smiled.

Jack smiled, too. "Just like old times."

"Not quite." I said, leaning forward and kissing his lips softly.

Jack smirked when I pulled away. "I like new times."

I squeezed his shoulders. "You're stupid."

_I'll make love to you_

_Like you want me to_

_And I'll hold you tight_

_Baby all through the night_

"This is so-"

"Awesome." Jack finished, smiling quaintly. "That was what you were going to say, right?"

"Sure." I laughed, then grew serious. "Well, what happened?"

"Sweet and Fowler and dead."

I hesitated. "Is everyone-"

"Everyone's alive and well."

I sighed in relief. "Thank god."

"I'm just glad to-"

"Now, wait." I pushed him away, but still held onto him. "Why didn't you call me?"

Jack looked like he was trying to keep a smile off his face. "We were at the police station."

"Did anyone say anything?"

Finally, a smile broke out on his face. "Not a damn thing."

I smiled, too, wrapping my arms around his neck. "It's all over?"

Jack nodded. "It's all over."

I ran a heavy hand through his long, thick hair. "Good."

* * *

_A couple days later..._

I made the hot chocolate in the kitchen as Jack, Angel, Bobby, and Jerry worked on the house.

Sofi walked past me in the kitchen, nodding toward the outside. "Those boys work so hard. Let's get them back inside, eh?"

I smiled and bumped her hip. "You and Camille do that. I'll wait here with the hot drinks."

"Okay." Sofi ran off to the front of the house. "Okay, okay. No more work for the day."

"That's right." I heard Camille clap her hands. "Come in the house. Wash your hands. Nora made hot chocolate to go with dinner."

Sofi and Angel came in first, then Camille and Jerry, after kissing and ushering their girls inside.

"Thanks, Nora." Angel said, stealing one from my tray.

I laughed and welcomed him as I set it down on the counter and met Jack halfway, just before the entrance to the kitchen. I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and kissed him. Pulling away, I smiled. "How's it looking?"

"Good." Jack said, wrapping one arm around my shoulder and pulling me to him, holding me tightly. He kissed me again and when I pulled away, he tugged me closer.

I giggled like a teenager. "Jack." As I writhed in his arms, I caught a glimpse of Bobby outside. "What's he doing?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Bobby? Being his idiot self."

I laughed, hitting his arm and wiggling from his grip. I walked over to the front door and leaned against it. "Bobby, there's warm drinks and food inside. C'mon."

Bobby ran up the stairs, squeezing past me. "Thanks, Summer."

I stared at the back of his head when he walked into the kitchen. Walking over to Jack, I put my hands on my hips casually. "Why does he always call me Summer?"

Jack shook his head and smirked. "No reason, Nora." He reached out for me and I backed away.

"No. No, not until you tell me."

Jack sighed and he leaned against the wall. "It's just that I said something stupid when I was younger."

"Okay..." I said, urging him to continue.

"I was drunk-" Jack smiled bashfully. "And I was asked about a certain someone." His eyes locked on mine. "And the first thing that I said was, 'Summer'."

I smiled, but my brows furrowed. "Why?"

"Because you remind of summer; beautiful, warm, and light. Everything I didn't have in my life." Jack still looked me in the eyes, smile gone.

I wrapped my arms around his back. "What about now?"

"Well, now I have you."

I smiled widely. "I love you."

Jack smiled, too. "I love you, too." He leaned forward slowly, and took my lips in a passionate kiss. He pulled away and I ran my hands through his hair. He ran his thumb along my cheek. "I love you so much..._Summer_."

I laughed and hit his chest. "Whatever, _Cracker Jack_."


End file.
